


Nobody Has Ever Died Of Vibrators

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Spook Grumps AU, Unusual penis, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “Nobody has ever died of vibrators. That’s like death by chocolate.”“That you know of. Maybe someone died of vibrators, and everyone was too embarrassed to actually say that they died of vibrators, but that was the cause of death.”





	Nobody Has Ever Died Of Vibrators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanderblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/gifts).



It started with a hand job.

Dan was crowded up against Arin, his hand working across Arin's thick cock, his fingers passing over the various little nubs, Arin's pre-cum dribbling down his hand.

Arin writhed, and he groaned, his hips rolling up, fucking Dan's fist, his mouth open as he panted.

There was a steady stream of babble coming out of his mouth, and Dan was trying to keep up with it... more or less.

"Fuck, Dan, don't stop, fuck, that feels so good, that feels _so_ good, please, god, don't stop, oh _fuck_!"

Dan nuzzled into Arin's neck, and then he nipped it, but gently.

Arin was in his tiger form, completely shifted, and Dan couldn't entirely reach Arin's neck without craning his neck, or getting too much hair in his teeth.

Arin was sweating, right through his fur, and it was damp against Dan, and that should have been gross, but it _wasn't_ , it was way too fucking hot, way too hot by far - then again, maybe Arin was too hot.

Well, okay, no, Arin was always hot, but Dan's brain was going in, like, eighty different directions at once, and he was moving his other hand lower, to stroke at Arin's balls, and Arin was gasping now, his cock beginning to swell.

"God," said Dan, "you're so sensitive."

"Fuck," Arin said, as eloquent as ever. "Don't... stop, oh... _fuck_!"

Dan gave another twist of his wrist, squeezing Arin's balls and twisting his wrist to rub his palm against the head of Arin's cock, and Arin's hips rolled forward, more pre-cum dripping down.

"You gonna cum, big cat? Gonna cum for me? C'mon, do it. Cum for me, cum all over my hand, do it, Arin, c'mon...."

And Arin came.

His hips rose up from the bed, his tail thrashing, his cock swelling and pulsing in Dan's hand as it spat cum across Dan's knuckles, across the bed. 

Arin's head lolled back, resting on Dan's shoulder, and okay, that was a whole lot of cat, and Arin wasn't exactly a _light_ cat, but he was groaning, still humping as Dan milked him through it. 

"God," Arin said, and his voice was rough.

"Mmm?"

Dan nuzzled into Arin's neck, kissing it gently, tasting the salt of Arin's sweat, letting the warmth of Arin's big body soak into his own.

"God, you're good at that," Arin mumbled. " _How_ are you so good at that?"

"Practice," Dan said, and he was grinning. "Lots and lots of practice."

Arin shuddered, and he went boneless, flopping onto the bed.

"I owe you a really humdinger of an orgasm," he told Dan.

"Humdinger? Really?"

Dan was grinning in spite of himself, because, well... that sure was a word. 

An impressive word, to be sure, but not exactly a word that he heard that often.

He wiped his cum covered hand off onto Arin's thigh, because it was furry and it was there, and he wanted to get all of the cum off before it dried on, sticky and kinda gross.

Arin made an annoyed noise.

"Was that necessary?"

"You're gonna shower anyway," said Dan.

"Aren't you?"

"I mean, yeah," said Arin, "but still."

"A thousand pardons," said Dan. "I'm sorry I forgot the rules of handjobs."

"Are handjob rules different under the sea?"

Arin was beginning to get lazy, and he was starting to purr, as he pulled Dan closer, so that Dan's head was on Arin's chest.

Dan sighed, as Arin began to rub his back, claws carefully tucked in, the big paw pads like velvet through Dan's thin t-shirt.

"We don't generally have to wipe off," said Dan, and he yawned, wide enough that his jaw cracked.

Arin was looking at him sidelong, and Dan blushed, just a bit.

"What?"

"I keep forgetting how big your mouth is," Arin said casually. "No wonder you give such good head."

Dan snorted.

"I thought we were talking about how good my handjobs are," Dan countered.

"What, I can't compliment you on two different things?"

"I mean, you can, but still," said Dan. "Maybe I'll get all confused from the two different messages."

Arin snorted, and then his hand was moving down, to squeeze at Dan's crotch gently.

"How about I... return the favor?"

He rolled the "r" in "favor," turning the whole thing into an extended purr.

"What were you thinking of?"

Dan smirked, and then he flopped onto his back, his heels digging into the mattress, his eyes half shut.

"I was thinking," said Arin, "of rocking your fucking world."

And then he was... turning over onto his stomach, and he was carefully unbuttoning Dan's jeans, then pushing them open, shoving Dan's boxers down as well, so that Dan's cocks were open to the air, writhing faintly. 

"Wow," said Arin, and he was staring between Dan's legs, his eyes wide. "I keep forgetting about the whole double dick situation."

"I mean," said Dan, "it's not technically a double dick situation, one of them is kinda my ovipositor."

"Well, yes," said Arin, "but they both act like dicks. You like to put both of 'em inside of me, you like it when I jerk it off -"

"Yes, yes," Dan said, and he was blushing hard enough that his ears were beginning to ring.

"Aw, Dan," said Arin, and he wrapped his hand around Dan's cocks, both in one big hand, pressing them together.

Dan's cock writhed, rubbing against his ovipositor, and he was grinding his hips forward, because... oh god.

That was a lot, already.

He was still getting used to being more comfortable with being touched like this, by someone with claws and fur and all of the other things that he didn't have.

"Are you embarrassed, Dan?"

Arin's tone was teasing.

"A little," Dan said, being a bit more blunt than he probably would have been if he wasn't getting a hand job. 

"Why?"

Arin let Dan's cock twine through his fingers, and Dan squeezed it, which made Arin grin. 

"Because," Dan mumbled, and he was squirming, grabbing handfuls of the sheets under him, twisting them in his fingers. 

"Because?"

Arin gave Dan another squeeze, and Dan cried out, his hips jerking forward again. 

"Because... you know. It's...."

"It's?"

Arin was entirely too calm for a guy who still had cum drying on his own thighs.

"It's embarrassing," Dan mumbled.

"I hate to tell you this, buddy," said Arin, "but you sound like a character out of a goddamn hentai."

"'scuse me?"

Dan raised an eyebrow, looking down the length of his own body to raise an eyebrow, as Arin kept kneading and squeezing at his junk. 

"You know," said Arin. "Those hentai where some girl is getting fingered or fucked or whatever, and the guy or other girl or tentacle monster or whatever is all "look at how into you are" and then she's all," and here Arin's voice went high pitched and mocking of some bad hentai voice acting, "'oh, senpai, that's embarrassing!' and then the other person gets super into it anyway?"

"Um," said Dan. "I can't say that I've seen that."

"... oh," said Arin, and it was his turn to look embarrassed, now. "Well," he added, in a surprisingly swift recovery, "that's a thing."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time I watch a hentai," Dan mumbled, and he rolled his hips up again, still humping into Arin's fist. "Oh, _fuck_ , Ar!"

"You're really sensitive, aren't you?"

Arin's tone was one of gentle inquiry, as he rubbed a finger between Dan's ovipositor and Dan's dick. 

"I guess?" 

Dan writhed, as Arin pumped his dick, swiping a thumb across the tip of Dan's cock, and spread more of Dan's pre-cum along the wriggling shafts.

Dan was drooling enough pre-cum to stain his jeans - he was going to need to wash these, when he got the chance.

Oh well.

"It's hot," said Arin. "You don't need to be so embarrassed by it."

Another squeeze, and Dan cried out, bucking his hips.

"I'm not embarrassed," Dan mumbled.

"Why are you blushing so hard?"

"It's... intense," Dan said, his voice thick. "Not, like... bad intense, but it's intense, and it's embarrassing to get so worked up over, like, a handjob, versus something else."

"What kinda something else?"

Arin used the very tips of his large fingers to stroke along Dan's slick shaft.

"I dunno," said Dan. "Something that didn't involve me writhing around like this."

"I kinda take it as a compliment," said Arin. "The fact that you're obviously enjoying yourself, I mean."

"Isn't there, like, a hierarchy of sexual stuff or something like that?"

Dan's tone was one of inquiry, but Arin snickered, and it was a puff of air across Dan's damp cock, and it was enough to make Dan's eyes roll back in his head.

"Fuck," said Dan, and his voice cracked. "It's not funny!"

"It's a little bit funny," said Arin. "So you think that there's some sort of hierarchy of sexual acts or something?"

"Like... you know, some things are more... intense than other things?"

Arin shrugged, and did something tricky with his wrist that made Dan's whole body freeze up, his mouth falling open and his eyes squeezing shut.

"I think it depends on the person, honestly," said Arin. "I think that some people like some things better than others, but that doesn't make some things more... like, universally a thing versus other things."

Dan snorted. 

"That's very diplomatic," Dan said.

"What can I say? It helps to just take stuff as it comes, instead of thinking of things as a hierarchy," said Arin, and he gave Dan another long, sweet stroke. 

"Do you mean to take stuff as it cums?" 

Dan was trying not to laugh, trying not to cum - it was an interesting combination.

"How are you managing to differentiate between the two of those? Aren't they the same thing?"

"It's all in the throat," said Dan, and he grinned at Arin, and maybe there were a few too many teeth in that grin, but he was good at grinning. 

Anyway, Arin had his own set of strong white teeth that scared the bejeezus out of other people - he'd understand that, right?

Dan licked his lips, and then his eyes rolled back into his head, because Arin was doing something especially... something, Dan didn't even know what it was, except that it was right up against his cock, and Arin's fist was wrapped tightly around Dan.

Dan's cock writhed in Arin's fist, and then Dan was cumming.

It kind of came out of nowhere - one minute, the pressure was building and building at the base of his spine, deep in the roots of his belly.

The next minute, Dan was cumming like a goddamn fountain, all across Arin's hand, over Arin's knuckles, right there onto the bed.

Dan, being Dan, had a lot more cum to get rid of - he was altogether a... wetter individual than Arin was, although thankfully Arin didn't judge too hard.

Dan was panting, his mouth wide open, his hips wiggling, his eyes sliding shut.

The pleasure that pulsed through him was almost like pain, and it throbbed like a migraine, but sweetly, all across him, leaving him limp and wrung out, panting like he'd run a race. 

“God,” said Arin, and he sounded impressed. “You went off like a bottle of champagne!”

“Since when do you know about champagne?”

“Why wouldn’t I know about champagne?”

Arin sprawled out next to Dan, hip to hip, one big arm going to wrap around Dan, so that Dan’s head was pressed against his big chest.

“You don’t drink,” Dan reminded Arin, snuggling in to the wall of sweaty fur.

Arin stroked along Dan’s back, and then Dan made an annoyed noise, because that hand had cum on it, and it was getting cum on his shirt.

“You can do laundry,” Arin murmured.

“I mean, yeah, but it’s still annoying,” Dan groused.

Arin snorted. 

“But seriously. How would I miss that champagne is a thing that explodes, living in popular culture the way I do?”

He sounded so offended that Dan had to snicker, because… well.

Sometimes, Arin was such a cat.

“A thousand pardons,” Dan said, and then he yawned again, tiredness tugging at the edges of his consciousness.

He was surprisingly tired - that orgasm must have taken more out of him than he had expected it to.

“Did you know a couple of people die every year because of champagne corks?”

Arin’s voice was rumbling through his chest, echoing through Dan’s head.

“Do they?”

Arin’s voice was sleepy.

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “A whole bunch of ‘em.”

“That’s something,” said Dan, and he yawned again, wide enough that his jaw cracked.

“You’d think that people would learn,” Arin added.

“Maybe it’s during that… saber champagne service. Someone got stabbed.”

“That wouldn’t count as it being a champagne cork, though,” said Arin. “That’d be a saber.”

“But that’d be champagne adjacent.”

“Just because something is _adjacent_ doesn’t mean that it’s the same thing,” said Arin.

“But adjacent,” Dan said, as his eyes slid shut completely.

He was out like a light, and didn’t hear whatever it was that Arin said in response.

* * *

Dan woke up sticky, his mouth dry and his head throbbing faintly.

He had a nap hangover.

He hated nap hangovers.

Okay.

Arin had left, although there was still a warm spot on the bed.

Dan was also naked.

Huh.

When had that happened?

He stood up, stretching, and then he made his way through the house, still naked.

* * * 

Dan found Arin sitting at the kitchen table, making a sandwich.

“Oh, hey,” said Arin, and then he grinned. “You didn’t see the pajama pants I left out for you?”

“Nope,” Dan said. “Where are my clothes?”

“I told you I’d do laundry,” said Arin. “Or at least, I mentioned laundry, so I figured it’d be only fair if I did it, considering I got you all sticky.”

“Can’t really argue with that logic,” said Dan, and he flopped on a chair.

Arin made a face.

“You couldn’t have put some pants on before you sat on the furniture?”

“It’s a hardwood chair,” Dan pointed out. “You can just wipe it down.”

“I mean, yeah, but still,” said Arin.

Dan shrugged. 

Arin rolled his eyes, but his expression was still fond. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty,” said Dan.

Arin stood up, and he turned the faucet on, filling up a glass with water and giving it to Dan. 

“Thank you,” said Dan, and he took a slug of it, licking his lips, letting the cold water slide down his throat.

“So,” said Arin, and now he looked embarrassed, which was surprising, since Dan tended to think of his tiger buddy as pretty shameless.

“So,” Dan echoed.

“So,” Arin said, and he cleared his throat, “I was thinking. Um. I was thinking that, uh, maybe, that is….”

“Maybe?”

Dan sipped some more of his water.

“I was thinking that maybe I could try giving you a handjob again,” Arin said in a rush. “Only more than that.”

“What, right now?”

“No, not, like, _right_ now,” said Arin. “But in the near future.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Dan, then; “wait, what do you mean by more than that?”

“I was thinking that I could maybe use some toys on you,” said Arin. “I’m… I’m kind of curious to see how many times I can make you cum, see if I could get you to possibly pass out or at least forget how to speak for a little bit.”

Dan snorted.

“You’re such a pervert, you know that?”

Arin shrugged, and he looked unrepentant. 

“It was hot,” he told Dan. “Seeing you writhing around like that, gasping and moaning. I liked it.”

“I’m glad you liked it, at least,” said Dan.

“Why? Did you not like it? ‘Cause if you didn’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.”

“No, no, I liked it,” said Dan. “I came, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, you came, but an orgasm doesn’t necessarily mean that you wanna do it again.”

“I can assure you that I want to do it again,” Dan said. 

He knew that if he didn’t nip this in the bud, they’d be going in circles for a while - they were both that kind of person. 

“Which bit?”

“The bit you were suggesting,” said Dan.

“Okay,” said Arin, and he looked faintly embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“I dunno,” said Arin. “I feel like I’m being some kind of creep or something.”

Dan reached out, and he patted Arin on the shoulder.

“What was that for?”

“That was the conciliatory pat on the shoulder to remind you that you’re overthinking shit,” said Dan. 

Arin snorted.

“You’re one to talk,” he said.

“Listen,” said Dan, “it takes one to know one!”

“Takes one to know one _what_?”

“Neurotic.”

“... fair enough,” said Arin, and then he was laughing. “You hungry?”

“I could eat,” Dan said, and his stomach growled, right on queue. 

* * *

Arin made Dan a tuna sandwich, and they sat in the kitchen together, telling bad jokes, generally just enjoying each other’s company.

That was one of the things that Dan loved about Arin - they could have the deep, awkward conversations about weird shit, and then they could go back to regular, everyday life.

They could banter, and they could cry on each other, and everything in between.

It was nice - it was almost like having a place to call home, except Arin was a person, not a place, and it wasn’t really fair to think of him like that, was it?

Or was Dan overthinking it?

… probably.

* * *

Dan got his clothes back, kissed Arin, and went home.

He didn’t think too much about Arin’s sexy plans, until a few days later, when Arin sent him a picture of a whole pile of what looked like sex toys, all in a pile in a shopping basket.

_Preparations,_ read the text message that came right after it.

Dan snorted, looking down at the picture with an amused expression.

_Did you buy the whole damn store,_ he fired back. _Are there any vibrators left for all the other perverts._

Dan’s phone buzzed, as another picture was sent, and Dan’s eyebrows went up.

There was an entire wall, covered in boxes of vibrators.

_I stand corrected,_ he texted.

He got an emoji with its tongue sticking out for his troubles.

Dan snorted, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself, putting his phone down to go back to his editing.

His cock was twitching, just a bit, and he glanced down at his lap. 

“Really?”

… okay, so maybe he shouldn’t have been talking to his dick, but it wasn’t as if there was anyone around to hear him doing it, right?

* * * 

And then Arin was over at Dan’s house.

Arin was over at Dan’s house, in Dan’s big bed, and they were kissing each other, Dan’s fingers in Arin’s hair, Dan’s mouth on Arin’s, the two of them pressed so close together that Dan could feel Arin’s heart, thumping up against his own chest.

Arin pulled back, putting his tongue back into his mouth, licking his own lips, and his eyes were bright.

He was in his tiger form, and he was panting, his long pink tongue occasionally darting out, his whiskers trembling.

“So,” Arin said, “I got a whole bunch of vibrators.”

“Did you?”

“Oh yeah,” said Arin. “So I was thinking that I’d start with something on the gentler end of the spectrum, work my way up?”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Dan, and then he was pulling Arin to him again, to kiss Arin again, harder this time, tasting the inside of Arin’s mouth, the sharpness of Arin’s teeth, the softness of Arin’s tongue.

When they pulled apart again, he’d lost his shirt.

When had he lost his shirt?

He was sitting here without a shirt on now, and okay, it was a little chilly, but Arin was going to the backpack he’d brought along, digging through it to pull out a bag.

“Right,” said Arin. “Okay. So. Are you ready?”

And then Arin pulled out… a bullet vibrator.

It was a cheap bullet - the kind of thing that you’d get for free when ordering some other kind of sex toy, and roughly the size of the first joint of Dan’s thumb.

Dna looked at it, raising an eyebrow.

Arin had the good grace to look faintly embarrassed.

“I know it’s a crap toy,” he said, “but I figured we’d start small.”

“I’m not judging,” said Dan, and he almost meant it. 

… he mostly meant it.

“Right,” said Arin, and then he was pressing on the little button on the edge of the toy, pressing it against Dan’s crotch.

The buzzing was tinny, and kind of sharp, but the vibrations were still enough to make Dan shiver, his skin breaking out in goosebumps.

Okay.

So maybe there was some merit to the damn thing.

“I should get naked,” said Dan, as if it was just occuring to him.

It kind of was.

“You probably should,” agreed Arin.

“Right,” said Dan, and then he was leaning back, pulling his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. 

He had to stand up to take his pants and boxers off, but he wriggled out of them easily enough, and then he was completely naked.

He frowned, concentrating, and then his cock was emerging, his cock and his ovipositor, and they were wriggling in the cold air.

“There we go,” said Arin, and he leaned forward, pressing the buzzing toy up against the tip of Dan’s cock.

Dan made a startled noise, his cock jerking back, his hips twitching, and Arin made a surprised noise.

“Shit,” he said. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Dan. “Let me, uh… let me sit down, before I possibly die.”

“You’re not gonna die,” said Arin. “Nobody has ever died of vibrators. That’s like death by chocolate.” 

“That you _know_ of,” Dan pointed out. “Maybe someone died of vibrators, and everyone was too embarrassed to actually say that they died of vibrators, but that was the cause of death.”

“Dan,” said Arin, and he held the little bullet vibrator in his hand, where it buzzed like a tiny, angry housefly, “I can argue with you about this, or I can get you off.”

“Right,” said Dan, and he made a big show of covering his mouth with his own hand.

Arin snorted, and he grinned at Dan, a full on tiger’s grin, all sharp white teeth and lolling red tongue.

Dan grinned back, with his teeth like needles, aware that his eyes were doing that Thing that a lot of land dwellers found unsettling, but not really caring.

Arin didn’t mind his actual face, even if it could be a bit eerie on occasion.

“So,” said Arin, “you read?”

The hand holding the bullet vibrator was hovering right over the tip of Dan’s cock.

“Ready,” said Dan, and he licked his lips.

“There we go,” said Arin, and he pressed the vibrator against Dan’s shaft.

Dan sobbed, as the vibrations began to dig deep into his cock, down into the base of his spine, and that made no sense, because this was just a crappy little bullet vibrator, so how was it making him shake like this?

Dan’s hips rolled forward, and Arin chuffed, clearly amused.

“You really like that, huh?”

He moved the bullet vibrator up and down along Dan’s shaft, then pressed it to Dan’s ovipositor, and okay, that was… intense.

Dan had used a vibrator before, but usually he was a lot more… delicate with it.

Arin was pressing down with actual force - enough force that it might have been painful.

Dan threw his head back, panting up at the ceiling, his eyes squeezing shut, and he spread his legs open wider, planting his feet on the bed and full on humping into Arin’s hand.

“That’s it,” Arin said, and he was using his soothing tone of voice, the same one he used when he was talking to his cats.

Dan would have been insulted, except Arin was pressing the vibrator all the way to the base of his cock, and oh _fuck_ , that was a lot.

Time went a way for a little bit - the bullet vibe was buzzy enough that it began to get irritating after not too long, and it stopped being quite so… enjoyable.

Then Arin was letting go of it, turning it off, and Dan sighed, relaxing into the bed.

He was already starting to drool arousal - they probably should have put a towel down, now that he thought about it. 

Oh well. 

“Next one,” said Arin, and he was holding up a blue plastic cylinder, with a few blobs attached.

“Is that a battery operated vibrator?”

Dan watched with interest, as Arin fiddled with it.

“Yep,” Arin said.

“I didn’t know they still made those,” said Dan.

“Of course they still make ‘em,” said Arin. “Why wouldn’t they?”

Dan shrugged.

“I dunno,” he said. “I know that a lot of them are, like, plug into the wall or USB charged.”

“... how do you know that?”

Arin was looking at Dan sidelong, one eyebrow up.

… well, technically one eyebrow up.

He didn’t really have eyebrows, as such, but it was the principle of the thing, right?

It really was amazing how suspicious a guy could look when he didn’t have eyebrows.

“I read,” Dan said defensively. 

“About sex toys?”

“... I’ve been to the Museum of Sex a few times,” Dan admitted. “More than a few times.”

“Why don’t you ever invite me along, then?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Well, duh!”

“I’ll remember the next time I go,” Dan promised.

“Okay, good,” said Arin, and then he was holding the long blue piece of plastic along Dan’s shaft - Dan’s cock was wrapping around it. “You ready?”

“Bring it on,” said Dan, and he wriggled his cock, just to show that he could.

Arin turned the knob at the base of the vibrator, and it turned on.

The damn thing sounded a bit like a jet engine, and then Dan’s hips jerked forward, because… whoa.

That was a strong vibrator.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he lost the ability to think, as his dick clutched the vibrator closer to him, as the damn thing buzzed and rattled its way up his spine, beginning to make something deep in his gut tighten.

He was going to cum in no time flat, and then he’d be good for nothing - he didn’t want to stop doing this, he didn’t want Arin to stop plying him with vibrators, didn’t want Arin to stop having fun. 

“Ar?”

Dan’s voice was rough, and his voice cracked.

“Mm?”

Arin was staring at Dan with luminous brown eyes.

“Don’t… don’t stop when I cum, okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin. 

“Okay,” Dan said, and he flopped back onto the bed, his hips still rolling up to meet it. “Okay, good. I don’t… I don’t want to finish.”

“You’re not going to finish,” Arin promised him. 

“Even if I… oh _god_ ,” Dan groaned, and his hips were moving faster, his heels digging into the bed. 

“You oh god?”

Arin pressed the vibrator between Dan’s dick and his ovipositor, and he sandwiched the vibrator between them, so that both of Dan’s reproductive organs were being buzzed at the same time, from the same angle.

Dan came.

He didn’t really have a say in the matter, did he?

His hips jerked up, and his cock shot out wad after wad of cum, as his ovipositor deposited more slime down the length of it, and he saw white behind his eyes.

But Arin kept his promise, and also kept the vibrator in place.

Dan sobbed, as the vibrations just kept _going_ , burrowing their way down into Dan’s brain, until it began to feel like his lower body was going numb, his toes still curling and his mouth wide open.

_Fuck_.

Arin kept doing… something with the vibrator, but Dan was too far gone at this point to actually realize what was going on - to even _care_ about what was going on, as long as it kept happening, or didn’t keep happening, he didn’t know at this point.

The pleasure was so sweet, so _intense_ , that he cried out when Arin withdrew the vibrator, shaking like a leaf.

“How you doing, Dan?”

Arin looked down into Dan’s face, and his expression was concerned.

Dan gave a thumbs up.

Arin snorted.

“You want another one?”

Another thumbs up, although Dan’s hand was shaking. 

Arin snorted, and he leaned in, kissing Dan and getting some of Dan’s cum on his own stomach.

“You’re a mess,” he told Dan.

Dan shrugged.

Arin was back to the bag, and was rummaging around.

“Okay,” Arin told Dan, “so this is an actual plug in the wall vibrator. It’s loud as hell, and it is going to be intense. Is that okay?”

Another thumbs up.

“Can you even talk right now?”

“Why waste air on talking?”

Dan was still panting, his tongue practically lolling out.

Arin snorted. 

“I got you pretty good, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “But fuck is it good being got.”

“Is that even a sentence?”

“I mean, clearly, since I just said it,” said Dan.

Arin rolled his eyes, and he went to plug in his whatever it was.

Dan wasn’t paying much attention to anything, just floating off into the ether, the muscles in his legs still twitching.

And then Arin pressed something cold and solid against his cock, and turned it on.

The vibrator was screaming.

It sounded a bit like a pitch shifted dentist’s drill, and Dan was a bit surprised he could take notice of that, but then again, he seemed to be hovering about three inches to the left of himself.

The pleasure was washing over him like a wave, and his hips were rolling up, his cock trying to grab the vibrator and push it away or pull it closer (even Dan wasn’t sure yet), as the pleasure began to crest at the very base of his spine.

He didn’t have a say in the pleasure - it just came, and it _kept_ coming, and then Dan was, all over the toy, all over _himself_ , over Arin.

_I must be blowing smoke_ , he thought at some point, after the fourth orgasm, and then Arin was pulling the vibrator away, and Dan realized with some surprise that his genitals felt almost… carbonated.

Fizzy, tingly, as if there were little bubbles floating around inside of them.

He opened his mouth to say something about it, but nothing came out but a croak.

“Wow,” said Arin, and he sounded impressed in spite of himself. “I really did a number on you, huh?” 

Dan gave a slow, exaggerated nod, since that seemed to be about all he could do right now.

“How was that?”

A very shaky attempt at a thumbs up, and then Dan let his arm drop down, his eyes sliding shut.

He lay there, concentrating on the rise and fall of his own chest, the way it inflated and deflated.

He was just here, in a body.

Arin snuggled up to Dan, seemingly unbothered by the cum that was getting smeared on him, and he nuzzled into Dan’s neck.

“Thanks,” Arin said.

“Why?”

“For letting me do that,” Arin said. “Duh.”

_You just made me cum so hard that I forgot how to talk,_ Dan thought, but he couldn't really say it just yet.

He’d have to make it known when he could get his vocal chords working again.

Until then….

Dan nuzzled into Arin’s neck, clinging like a seahorse to a piece of seaweed, and he slowly, carefully, caught his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
